Live for Today, Hope for Tomorrow
by Nikki-Vicious
Summary: Delilah left her husband before the entire world went to hell in a hand basket. After only a hundred and something days, what she wishes for the most happens - he finds her. Now, in the middle of an apocalypse, they have to face why she left.


A/N: So, Ive had this idea in my head for about two weeks and Ive finally managed to get it out of my head. I don't know if its going to be a long story or a short story or how its even going to finish. Id like feedback/comments and constructive criticism. I may also look for a beta in the future. But, like I said, I don't know at this point. Just...bare with me, yeah? I hope its a good first chapter. :) -Nicole Vicious

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Walking Dead (the comics or TV show), I did not create any part of either. It all belongs to AMC and the wonderful creators of the graphic novels.

* * *

Live for Today, Hope for Tomorrow | Chapter One - 1,594 Words

The military grade alarm clock buzzed loudly next to my ear causing my whole body to jerk as I woke up. Since the beginning of the end of the world, I hadn't been able to sleep well, if at all. While the Center for Disease Control was undeniably safe, life was monotonous. I rolled onto my side and slammed my hand down on the clock's 'off' button, effectively shutting it up for the day. The bright red block letters read a dreadful '7:00 AM'. By the sounds echoing through the empty corridors, the only survivor here with me, a one Dr. Edwin Jenner, was already in the level 4 lab. I bit my lip and got ready for my shower. Edwin Jenner, my colleague and good friend for many years, sent me into a slightly worried state. His work hours now exceeded mine, which were already pushing the limits of what the human body could handle. Given the stress of the situation and we were both set for death at any time and not because of the walkers. The normal half hour I spent to soak in the warm water was set back to five minutes under lukewarm falling water. Vi's voice over the speaker system made my body shudder.

"Alert Status: air qualifiers indicate corrosive fumes. All personnel must clear the room. Corrosive element is deemed poisonous if inhaled." The electronic voice was silent for a minute, letting the alarm ring. "All personnel clear. Full decontamination in effect." The violent rumbling that followed made me rest my head on the wall, a sigh leaving my body. "Full decontamination complete." We lost the lab; the last of the samples. I knew it would happen eventually but never this soon. I got out of the shower and dried off, pulling on black skinny jeans, a purple wife-beater and my long white lab coat. Compared to the picture on my ID tag, I looked only slightly different. My violently green eyes probably didn't hold the same shine and I knew my unruly brown hair had grown a few inches longer. My cheek bones were still the same prominent ones I was born with, full lips no longer stained with the shade of red I liked to flaunt. I slipped flats onto my feet with another sigh and resigned myself to finding out what Jenner was doing now.

"Fine, saves me the embarrassment." I heard Jenner sigh as I entered the large main room. He was continuing the video log that no longer mattered. "I think, tomorrow, I'm going to blow my brains out. I haven't decided yet. But, tonight, I'm getting drunk." He poured the rest of a wine bottle into the glass next to him. Jenner's blue eyes glanced to me as I approached him. "How far do you think I can throw this? Pretty far, I bet." Without my answer, he tossed the bottle. "OH, it is out of the stadium!"

"Way to go Babe Ruth." I gave him a monotone congratulation. His arms dropped to his sides, his face falling.

"I'm getting drunk tonight. Would you like to join me?" Jenner turned his body towards me, hands on hips.

"I heard Vi. And the explosion." Jenner's head dropped as he rubbed his eyes.

"Uh, yeah. About that, boss…we kinda lost the lab on level four."

"Specimens and all?" He nodded solemnly. I grabbed the glass of wine and took a sip. "Let's get drunk." Jenner nodded with a grin, telling himself he had the best boss ever.

We didn't sit in the main control room for any more than an hour and a half, drinking and swapping college stories when the computer in front of us lit up, showing movement on the camera outside. Beeping started, making both Jenner and I lean over the computer and put our drinks down.

"No." We whispered in unison, looking at each other then the screen again. We couldn't believe it. I turned up the volume while Jenner moved the camera.

"I know you're in there. I know you can hear me." The man was the leader and holding so hard onto hope. "Please, we're desperate! Please, help us! We have women; children, no food, hardly any gas left! We have nowhere else to go, please!" His final cry melted the hearts of two cold scientists. "You're killing us!" I slid my identification tag as Jenner typed in the command to Vi to open up topside. I glanced at my coworker as he went to greet the guests with a gun in hand.

"Get blood samples. Tell them that once the door closes, it doesn't open again. See if they really want to stay." He nodded and headed up the stairs. I watched on the cameras as they entered the building. At least one of them was police trained though I'd bet on two of them being trained. The cameras switched to the lobby as Jenner confronted them, making sure no one was infected before they went any further. I watched and listened as they said they'd submit to a blood test and collected what gear they had on the outside.

"Vi, seal the main entrance and kill the power up here." Now I was the only one who could get topside open. I closed my eyes and leaned back, a sigh escaping my mouth. Another gulp of wine made my mind wander a little. They'd be hungry. "Vi, bring up the lights in the big room. Welcome to Zone 5." I smiled to myself. Just knowing other people survived made it seem not so bad anymore.

"Where is everybody? The other doctors; the staff?"

"I'm it. It's just me here." I ground my teeth together.

"Jenner! I can hear you! I'm only in the kitchen, asshole!" I yelled out to him, mixing various things together and setting a pan on the stove. I could almost hear him rolling his eyes with a smirk on his face as he grumbled 'and my boss'.

"Dude, your boss survived with you? That sucks." A younger guy spoke back. I guessed early twenties in my head and made a mental note to verify later.

"What about the other person? Vi?"

"Vi! Say 'hello' to our guests. Tell them 'welcome'."

"Hello, guests. Welcome." That electronic voice spoke back.

"Take them into the next room, get the samples, then send them in here to eat. And make sure none of them pass out!" I yelled back to Jenner, putting on my 'boss' voice. I put wine glasses on the table, chilled wine bottles and liters of soda. I knew they had kids with them but not how many.

If my calculations are correct, which is quite often, I thought to myself, we have about fourteen people eating.

I put pasta and sauce on the table along with now unfrozen vegetables. I threw down a few packs of crackers and some silverware. I could hear the footsteps making the journey up the corridor. The first few people stopped in the doorway and gaped.

"Well, go on." I encouraged with a smile. They rushed to sit down as fast as their tired legs could carry them. A man in a sheriff's uniform stopped to shake my hand.

"Rick Grimes. You must be Dr. Jenner's boss." I nodded and shook his hand.

"Wish we were meeting under better circumstances, Mr. Grimes. But, either way, welcome to my baby that is Zone 5."

"Your baby?"

"I was contracted with the government. I had this CDC building commissioned specifically for my work. I created the plans for this building and created Vi; every piece of her code." A grin spread across my face. "Guess it doesn't matter much now, does it?"

"It all matters. You're a very smart woman, I can tell. Thank you for taking us in." I nodded. "But, I never got your name." I opened my mouth and closed it watching the last man walk in the room. It wasn't because he was tired or because of blood loss, that much I knew. It was because of his stand-off demeanor. His faded blue-grey jeans were dirty; his green plaid shirt had no sleeves and stains. His steel-toed boots were the shoes that made the most noise against the floor.

"Yah, doll, why don' yew tell 'em yer name." He leaned against the door frame, those icy blue eyes staring into my very soul. I licked my lips in pure irrational nervousness. I gave speeches in front of thousands of people; I worked face to face with the president of the United States. Telling my name to one small group shouldn't be this hard. "Don' be shy 'bout it now." The southern accent made me bite my lip, letting my eyes glance into his.

"Dr. Delilah Marie Dixon."

"Dixon?" Rick's eyebrows shot up as people stopped talking. The man's calculating grey eyes shifted between myself and the southerner.

"What'd you say your name was?" The other man I assumed was police trained stepped up, his own eyebrows rising.

"Dixon. Delilah Dixon." I could feel the smirk radiating off the man still against the doorframe.

"As in Merle and Daryl Dixon?" He asked again, his head nodding in the former's direction. I nodded,

"Yes. As in Merle and Daryl Dixon; my brother-in-law and my-my…" I could never finish the sentence. Daryl walked over to me and wrapped and arm over my shoulder, a kiss being placed on my temple.

"Her husband." I closed my eyes with a deep sigh, letting him finish the sentence for me.


End file.
